


[澈宽] ももいろ

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx





	[澈宽] ももいろ

夫胜宽身为一个合格的sugar baby，很会讨daddy的欢心，无论从言语还是身体上。不过最近他的daddy似乎很忙，有段时间没找他了，夫胜宽有点想他。

泡在浴缸里望向天花板，浴室里被水蒸气缭绕，通过模糊的镜面可以看到年轻的身躯，白皙皮肤像颗饱满的水蜜桃等待采摘。

如果是他的daddy，一定会先亲吻他的双唇、锁骨再到胸前两点。

“啊——”  
夫胜宽想象是daddy，自己掐着两点玩弄。daddy会好用力地咬住，然后像婴儿吸奶一样吸吮，一直到它肿起来才放过。

然后呢？  
然后daddy的大手会一路从胸脯划向腿间，性器已经半硬，夫胜宽将腿勾在浴缸外，可以看到自己的前段已经有些吐水。一手给自己些安慰，在脑海中想着那个男人。

daddy最喜欢把他的撸到要射又顶住铃口，要夫胜宽哭着求他才肯放开。夫胜宽学着那人的样子，刺激着前端，另一手在穴口试探，等到了三指可以进出的程度，钻进去磨着前列腺。

“恩——daddy.....好喜欢、啊——”

感受到射精的快感，浴缸里的水已经凉了，可夫胜宽现在热的要命，连脸颊都红扑扑的。

崔胜澈最近很忙，等好不容易想到自己的小baby已经是一个月过去了。夫胜宽向来很乖，不会缠着他要这要那，也不会短信轰炸，只是在崔胜澈找他的时候把自己洗干净然后乖乖送上床。

[我最近忙完了，晚上过来吧？]  
[好哦^]

崔胜澈回家时夫胜宽正躺在床上玩手机，看见他后马上放下手机钻进他怀里。小baby虽然乖但是个十足的粘人精，做爱的时候也要抱着。

闻到夫胜宽身上的香气，是自己用的沐浴露味道，看来已经洗干净了。

崔胜澈有些迫不及待，大手贴着胜宽的背向下，隔着浴袍他能感受到对方肉体的美好。  
抱着夫胜宽到床上，崔胜澈终于开始采摘他的小橘子，亲吻着对方红润的双唇，他喜欢轻咬胜宽的唇，喜欢听到胜宽软糯的反抗声，然后再占据他的口腔。

夫胜宽很会撩拨，在察觉到崔胜澈舌头要离开时又勾着他的舌尖回来。一来二去的，更是让崔胜澈性欲大增。亲吻间，夫胜宽用力让两人换了方向，才心满意足结束这个漫长又色情的接吻。

“今天我来让daddy开心好不好？”

跨坐在崔胜澈身上，两条白皙又匀称的腿在他腰间，让崔胜澈爱不释手摸了又摸。

胜宽慢条斯理解开崔胜澈的领带和衬衫，健壮的身材暴露在空气中。夫胜宽没有说过，他很喜欢摸崔胜澈的身体，和他不一样，崔胜澈的身体对他充满了诱惑。长期健身的身体是成块的肌肉，六块腹肌摸上去手感好极了，让胜宽总是手痒。

低下头和崔胜澈交换了一个湿润的吻，他轻轻咬住对方的喉结，然后用舌尖去舔舐，带些讨好的意味。  
略过锁骨到男人的胸前，学着崔胜澈从前对他那般吸住，就像是还未断奶的奶猫想要吮吸出乳汁。

小手顺着腹肌向下摸到冰冷的金属扣，夫胜宽抬起头对崔胜澈报以甜甜的微笑，手上麻利的解开裤头。男人半勃起的性器隔着棉布已见雏形，那是每次都能带胜宽上天堂的东西。

不敢用力，夫胜宽轻咬了一下那东西，听见崔胜澈闷哼一声。

“呀......”  
“daddy会舒服的。”

隔着布料，夫胜宽舔着性器，感受那东西在一点点长大才勾着内裤边缘帮崔胜澈脱下。  
他知道要怎么样让崔胜澈快乐。胜宽修长的手圈住性器撸动，从根部向上，用拇指去挑逗顶端。

“啊....胜宽啊......”

听到daddy的催促，夫胜宽才伸出舌头和完全勃起的性器打招呼。慢慢含住一个头，小心翼翼避开牙齿舌头重重顶在顶端。

性器进入口腔的满足，崔胜澈半阖着眼享受快感，又想要进去更多，手有一下没一下的摸着夫胜宽的脑袋，鼓励他再吃进去。

胜宽又怎么会不知道什么意思，适应了daddy的之后，开始吞吐起来。手也没闲下挑逗根部后的囊袋，等嘴酸了就把性器吐出来，只和顶端玩耍。

听见崔胜澈的低喘，夫胜宽觉得自己也硬了，悄悄给自己些安慰，又努力伺候崔胜澈的。这么吞吐之后，崔胜澈只觉得要被含出来了，想要从胜宽嘴里退出来，却被小baby拒绝。

“要daddy射在我嘴里。”

崔胜澈射精感觉正强烈，没有拒绝射在胜宽嘴里。等他缓过神来，胜宽正伸出舌头让他看嘴里的精液，画面色情的不得了。

拉起小baby和他接吻，嘴里还有精液的咸腥味，崔胜澈帮他清干净了味道才放开。夫胜宽让他舒服了他也要开始享用正餐。

解开浴袍才发现胜宽连内裤都没穿，秀气的性器早就挺起来等着他。

和胜宽想的一样，daddy用带着薄茧的大手撸动他的，和自己来的感觉不一样，快感是成倍的。胸前的茱萸因为快感已经凸起，崔胜澈硬手夹住向外扯，不出意外听见胜宽的呻吟声。

手探向后穴，发现湿漉漉的，直接插入两根手指也进出的很顺利。

“自己玩过了？”  
“呜—— 想daddy了....啊——”

啊....是他不好，忘记了自己还有个饥渴的小baby在等着。

早就已经玩透的夫胜宽受不了漫长的前戏，腿勾着崔胜澈的腰要他进来。

“daddy快进来，我..好了.....”  
“你自己来，不是要让我开心吗....”

夫胜宽这才想起自己的确说过这话，撑着身子坐起来。手搭在崔胜澈肩膀，扶着对方的性器往下坐，两人皆是一声满足的叹息。  
这样的骑乘体位，让崔胜澈顶得更深，小baby脸上的表情总是不会让他失望。夫胜宽搂着崔胜澈的脖子作为支撑，感受后穴的酸胀。

崔胜澈的东西很大，即便夫胜宽自己做过扩张也觉得涨涨的。适应一会儿过后才开始小幅度的摆动，享受身体里那性器带给自己的快感。  
没一会儿夫胜宽就没力气了，头埋在崔胜澈颈间，撒娇要崔胜澈帮他。

不同于崔胜澈的身材，夫胜宽身上有些肉肉的却又匀称。崔胜澈最喜欢抱着胜宽了，他觉得小baby哪哪都又香又软，叫他放不下。做爱的时候也最喜欢掐着他的软腰用力顶，这样就能听见对方动听的叫床声，就像现在这样。

“啊——daddy好棒.......顶到了——”

他的身体早就被崔胜澈摸得一清二楚，轻而易举就被顶到前列腺。接下来的每一下重击都往那里去，夫胜宽被干的头皮发麻，止不住的呻吟让崔胜澈更加动力十足。

“呜呜呜要到了、那里不行——嗯啊....... ”

被送到高潮的瞬间夫胜宽只觉得大脑一片空白，紧紧搂着崔胜澈的脖子，任由他的daddy带他到快乐的极点。  
感受对方因为高潮突然的加紧，软肉包裹着性器，让崔胜澈也爽到不行，崔胜澈手指蘸了点夫胜宽射出的精液送进他嘴里。

“怎么样，自己的东西好吃吗？”  
“daddy.....还想要多一点......”

小baby开了口又怎么能不答应。

让夫胜宽趴在床上，崔胜澈从后颈亲吻到腰后，被干软的后穴此刻还未完全合上，可以看到清楚的深红色，像在呼吸的嘴一张一合。

没有犹豫又顶了进去，崔胜澈的前端恰好抵在让他疯狂的位置，就算没有用力操，夫胜宽都觉得自己又要硬了。  
崔胜澈坏心眼的研磨那里，听见胜宽难耐的呻吟也无动于衷，直到胜宽被逼出了生理泪水。

“呜呜呜daddy动一动..... 想要.....”  
“要什么？你不说清楚我怎么知道。”

“要....呜—— daddy用力干我，把我干射.... 啊——”  
按照夫胜宽的请求，崔胜澈每一下都用力顶，每一下都准确顶到前列腺上，能感觉到胜宽的后穴在努力吸着他的性器，吸的他也快要射了。

“好棒——daddy的......又大又硬——顶到我最舒服的地方了、啊——”  
“还有更棒的呢...... ”

崔胜澈把整根都顶进去，抽出来只留一个头部又狠的进去，要不是抓着床单胜宽就要撞上床头了。以崔胜澈的视角，可以清楚看到自己性器是怎样在那销魂的穴里进出，视觉的冲击让他更加性奋

“嗯啊——daddy好会......好爽、一直被干那里——再用力一点...啊——”

大概是太久没有做了，这次崔胜澈想多温存，却惹得夫胜宽要不行了，原本支撑上半身的手臂这时只能揪着床单，上半身趴在床上塌着腰，臀部还被崔胜澈扶着。

“要....要去了....嗯——”

话还没说完就感觉又被狠狠顶了一下，也不知道做了多久，夫胜宽连哭的力气都要没有了身后的人还不知疲倦，他嗓子都要喊哑了。

“真的不行了........”

崔胜澈性器也硬的发疼，可被操了这么久的穴里有又湿又软，叫他想要进去更深。把人翻过来看见胜宽脸上还有未干的泪痕，低下头轻啄一下唇瓣，哄着胜宽说些荤话。

“呜太进去了....要顶穿了.....”  
“恩我也要出来了，记得接好....”

捏着胜宽的臀肉崔胜澈开始做最后冲刺，越顶越狠，鼓囊的囊袋拍在臀上啪啪作响。

“啊——不行....daddy的都要射进来、又要到了哎呀——”

夫胜宽又一次高潮的同时崔胜澈也顶着难处软肉射了进去，按胜宽说的，全都在里面。  
没有立刻退出胜宽身体，射完精后崔胜澈还缓缓顶了两下确保精液都在里面才缓缓离开。精液从胜宽后穴流出，在白皙的皮肤上留下痕迹，看着都叫人脸红心跳。

崔胜澈躺倒在床上，胜宽趴到他胸口，两人享受着性爱后的后劲。夫胜宽还不老实地去摸刚才在他身体里横冲直撞的东西。

“刚才daddy干的我好舒服.....”  
“再这样诱惑我明天会下不了床哦！”


End file.
